Fifty Shades of Fremione
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Just a collection of one shots and drabbles filled with Fremione moments... currently: Fred tries to tell Hermione how he feels by giving her a goat for Valentine's Day. (The year is Hermione's third year.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this file sitting in my laptop almost since the start of the Fifty Shades of... Challenge. Don't get too excited though, I only had two small chapters in it. This drabble won over the other one, but I'm about to write another for some competitions. This collection is for all of the Fremione moments I may have missed in my other stories or simply just didn't get a chance to write. I'll let you know if a chapter will relate to an older story or not. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Fred was at quidditch practice one day when he saw Hermione Granger sitting in the bleachers, reading a book. The book part wasn't much of a surprise, but the fact that she was at a quidditch practice was. A bludger knocked Katie Bell off her broom and that made Oliver outraged.

"Weasley! Whichever one you are…pay attention and stop looking at the bleachers! Do you want to win the Quidditch Cup this year or not?"

Fred frowned when Oliver didn't distinguish him as himself. "It's Fred," he yelled out. "Sorry for knocking your girlfriend off," he muttered under his breath, causing George to grin and wink at him. They both knew Katie and Oliver had feelings for each other…they were just in denial. Katie hadn't been that far off the ground when she fell off the broom, so she had no injuries.

But Oliver was still fuming. "Five laps around the field."

Fred sighed and started flying around. "Weasley!"

"What?" Fred couldn't help but snap irritably at him. Oliver was being such a fun sucker today, he thought to himself.

"I meant five running laps. Ten now though."

Practice ended about thirty minutes after that, and he was surprised when Hermione joined his side instead of Harry's like usual. "You did great today," she said, catching him off guard.

"Uh…thanks," he said, wishing he could have something witty to say to his crush.

She lingered in his presence a few moments longer than usual, and Fred still couldn't bloody well say a damn word to her.

She gave him a bright smile. "Well, there's Harry! I'll see you later."

Fred shook his head as she walked off, and George appeared at his side. "What was _that_ all about?" He wanted to know.

"She was just being nice," Fred said automatically waving her presence off.

"Uh huh. Hermione doesn't usually talk to you. I think she _likes_ you.

"No she doesn't," Fred said automatically.

"Want to bet on that?"

"No because you have the annoying habit of always being right," Fred said irritably.

George grinned. "So you _do_ agree with me then!"

"Shut up," Fred said, shoving him lightly as they exited the Quidditch Pitch.


	2. Mistletoe

**A/N: You guys are lucky because you get two chapters in one day. This one is really short though because it was written for the pairing the character drabble. I had to write 100-200 words and went a little over with 222 words. Hopefully that's ok, Alys. Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione was heading back to the common room after the last D.A meeting before Christmas when she heard a voice calling her name. "Hermione!"

She was surprised to see Fred running towards her. "Fred!" Words seemed to have escaped him and she gave him a curious look. "Are you ok?"

Fred nodded. He looked around nervously and Hermione suddenly realized this wasn't the first time he acted strange around her.

"I just… wanted to say Merry Christmas," he said finally.

Hermione gave him a strange look. "Merry Christmas."

She waited for him to say something else, but turned away when he didn't.

"Hermione, wait." Fred had placed a hand on her arm to stop her and pulled her close to him.

Her eyes widened in surprise as her heart suddenly started dancing. Was Fred Weasley actually going to kiss her?

"Mistletoe," he murmured softly, pointing up towards the ceiling. Hermione blinked. She hadn't seen one there before, maybe he was imagining it… or maybe he just invented a way to kiss her. There she was, obsessing about a kiss-

His head leaned closer and her heart caught in her chest. She stepped closer and closed her eyes just as his lips met hers softly.

The kiss lasted only about a minute and he was gone before she had a chance to react.


	3. Snowed In

**A/N: I decided to try my hand at a muggle AU fic here...Hermione is a lawyer (Draco is her biggest competition at her law firm) and Fred probably still owns a joke shop or a toy store. But anyway, they just went away for a weekend getaway. Enjoy! This was written for the five drabbles competition with Fremione as my pair and snowstorm as my prompt. Oh, and also the Fifty Shades of Challenge and perhaps some other ones as well. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Fred and Hermione had decided to go away for their one year anniversary of dating, though Hermione hadn't counted on getting snowed in at the end of the trip.

They had gone snow skiing at a snow resort, but the resort had another snow fall overnight. She groaned when she saw almost a foot of snow outside. There was absolutely no way of getting in or out of that cabin today.

She had to call work! She quickly looked for her phone and then saw it was dead. She had left her charger at home. "No!" Hermione murmured in frustration.

She glared at the sleeping Fred. "Didn't you look up the weather before we left?" She grumbled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hmm?" Fred asked sleepily.

Hermione groaned again. "We're snowed in! I thought you looked up the weather."

"No… you looked it up. What's wrong with staying here another day?"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips. "What's wrong is that I have a major case today, and if I don't report in, they're going to give it to Malfoy. You know he's my biggest competition at the law firm. That arrogant pain in my arse!"

Fred smirked with his eyes still closed. "You're adorable when you curse, you know that?"

"That's not helping me!" Hermione snapped.

Fred sighed and stood up. Hermione tried not to let her eyes pay attention to the fact that he was shirtless because she always tended to get distracted when he was shirtless. She couldn't help it, he was just so damned attractive…

Her eyes narrowed when she realized she had looked.

"Relax," Fred said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "There's nothing we can do right now. There's probably ice on the mountain."

"But-"

"It'd be too dangerous to drive on it. One more day really can't hurt," Fred said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"But I really wanted to beat Malfoy," Hermione murmured as she sighed in defeat.

"I know… and my baby will kick his ass in the next case. Now will you please forget work and come back to bed?" He gave her an adorable grin that made her melt.

"You're such a charmer," Hermione said as she let him lead her towards the bed.

"But you love me," he said as they fell back onto the bed together.


	4. Starting Over

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say here... but I hope you enjoy this! This was written for the five drabbles competition... I used the prompt fire. (Well, I turned it into a bonfire. I hope you don't mind that, Dani!) It could probably be written for other things too. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione was at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley's. It felt strange knowing that she didn't have to help save the world anymore.

At nightfall, the Weasley twins started up a bonfire. Hermione hadn't spoken to Fred since she arrived to Hogwarts. Their eyes had met several times and they had met once again when Harry walked over to her.

"You should go talk to him," he said. "You have been making eyes at each other all night."

"No I haven't," Hermione said quickly. "Besides, we broke up."

"Yeah, for the same reason I broke up with Ginny before our mission. We're back together now. So you really have no reason to-" Harry's eyes widened when he saw something behind her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously and turned around to see Fred standing behind her. Her breath caught in her throat when he smiled at her. "Hey Hermione."

"Hi," she murmured softly.

"I'm just going to…oh look, there's Ginny and Luna over there!" Harry said as he started walking away quickly.

"You want to take a walk with me?" Fred asked, smiling at her.

Hermione nodded without hesitating. She still couldn't believe how close they had been to missing the chance to talk again.

They headed out toward the fields and walked in silence for several moments. "I'm sorry about our breakup," Hermione said finally, trying to break the ice.

Fred shrugged and their eyes met again. Hermione was struck then by how his eyes had revealed how he matured during the war. "I know it was for some noble reason now. You were only protecting me."

Hermione nodded and suddenly threw her arms around him.

 _"_ _Hermione!"_ Fred said in a shocked voice. He didn't pull away from her though and rested his head on hers.

"Can we…can we try dating properly now?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling shy. She had never been the one to make the first move with a guy.

"I'd like that…but I get to be the guy still."

"Of course," Hermione said, grinning at him. They turned to walk back towards the Burrow again, holding hands the whole way. She wanted to tell him that she never really gave up on him after she broke up with him, but she had a feeling he already knew that and obviously felt the same. She moved closer to him instead.


	5. Nightmares

**A/N: This was written for the five drabbles competition... caress was my prompt, and Fremione is my pair. (Two more drabbles to go! I went a little over the word count this time. Sorry Dani!) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Fred had been asleep when something caused his eyes to fly open. His immediate thought that something had happened to Hermione.

But no, he could see that she was fast asleep when he looked over at her. She moved around in her sleep and moaned again. "No….no, no!" Hermione moaned and burst into tears. The tears startled Fred more than anything, especially since she was still asleep.

"Fred….no!"

His eyes widened. Hermione was dreaming about him. He had to wake her up.

"Hermione honey," he murmured softly. "Wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed with tears rolling down her eyes.

He immediately pulled her toward him, though she gave him a confused look. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around.

"You're with me…Fred," he added his name at the last second since she had been dreaming about him.

"Fred?" Recognition appeared on her face and she moved closer to him again. Fred brushed his thumbs against her cheeks to wipe the tears away.

"I had a nightmare…you died," she finally said.

"It was just a nightmare," Fred said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm all right." He kissed her lips that time to comfort her.

"It was so real," Hermione murmured, still not letting go of him.

"It's all over… the battle… the war. You didn't lose me." He caressed the side of her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Fred hated that she had these nightmares. At least she didn't have the one where Bellatrix was torturing her, though this one seemed worse as he looked into her haunted eyes. He hated that the only thing he could do was provide comfort. After Hermione told him about the first nightmare, Fred insisted that should stay with him at night. Hermione had been hesitant about that, but Fred swore it would just be for sleep unless she was ready for everything else.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her lips brush against his. "I'm sorry I keep waking you up with these nightmares."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. I wish you didn't have them. Comforting you is the only thing I can do."

Hermione placed her hand in his. "And I love you for that."

Fred wrapped an arm around her protectively. "Are you ready to go back to sleep?"

She snuggled closer to him. "No…can we just stay like this for a while?"

Fred kissed her lightly. "Of course."

An hour later she had fallen asleep with her head against his chest, though Fred didn't move away. "I love you too," he murmured even though she was asleep.


	6. A Surprise

**A/N: This was written for the Fifty Shades of... Challenge and the Five Drabbles Competition. Fremione was my pair, and I had to use the prompt, "I'm not at liberty to say." Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

"Come on, tell me what's going on please?" Fred begged Ginny as she dragged him to her flat. "I already know Hermione is surprising me with something. You know I hate surprises."

"No," Ginny said as she continued walking.

"It's not like its Christmas or my birthday… it's not even Halloween yet! You can tell me," Fred tried again.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Ginny said as they finally reached the door to her and Hermione's flat. She unlocked the door and opened it, smiling at Fred.

"Go on in."

Fred gave her a suspicious look. "Aren't you coming too?" She shook her head and waved him inside.

The flat was dark except for a light glowing in Hermione's room. Fred walked into the room and stopped when he saw candles everywhere. Hermione's smile grew bigger when she saw him and he took off his jacket and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"What's going on?"

"Come closer, silly."

Fred looked at her warily.

"Fred." Her tone was light and playful, and it made his heart dance. He immediately climbed over to her and rested his head on hers.

"Are we celebrating anything?" he asked hesitantly. He actually tried to keep up with their anniversaries unlike his other relationships he had.

Hermione smiled and her eyes twinkled. "I hope so…" she opened her nightstand and took out a small gift bag.

He frowned and his brain worked quickly to remember all of their moments together. "What anniversary am I forgetting?" he asked finally.

"You aren't forgetting anything."

"But-"

She gave him a look and he finally opened the bag.

Inside was a black and white photo and a shape in the middle and he frowned. "This looks like a head…"

Hermione nodded knowingly as she moved closer to him.

"Wait a minute… this is one of the ultrasound photos…I heard mum talking about these muggle methods before." His eyes darted back down to the photo and up at her again.

"Are you…?" He could hardly dare to ask the question

Hermione's grin grew bigger as she nodded. "You're going to be a dad!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

Fred let out a shocked gasp. "I'm going to be a dad?"

She paused and gave him a hesitant look. "You aren't…mad are you?"

A laugh escaped Fred's lips. "Are you kidding? I'm going to be a dad!" He kissed her deeply and pulled back.

"Your mum's going to be furious that we're having a child outside of wedlock," Hermione mused.

Fred shook his head. "I don't care, I'm happy if you're happy."

Hermione answered by pulling him in for another kiss as they fell back on her bed together.


	7. Be Mine

**A/N: This was also written for Fifty Shades of Fremione and the Five Drabbles Competition round five. This chapter prompt has lyrics from Mine by Taylor Swift. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione's crush on Fred Weasley seemed to have grown since the day Malfoy called her a Mudblood. Everybody had seen Ron take the fall on his slug spell, but she was one of the only ones who saw how angry and protective Fred got over Malfoy's words.

Why would he care about what somebody called her? Could he maybe think of her as more than his little brother's best friend?

Valentine's Day was coming up, and Lockhart's singing cupids sparked an idea. She could leave him a Valentine's Day card! She wouldn't have it be a singing one though. Most boys seemed to be embarrassed when they got one from their girlfriends, and Hermione didn't want to embarrass Fred. She wanted to impress him.

On Valentine's Day she told Ron and Harry she was going to the library after class and she took off. She had to find Fred! So far he had been with George and Lee all day, and the day was dwindling down faster than she could gather her courage.

She managed to find them leaving the court yard, and Hermione decided to take her chance. She reached for her wand and muttered a spell that caused his bag to rip apart.

Fred cursed and bent down to gather his things. George and Lee followed suit, though he waved them away. "You go ahead… I'll catch up to you."

Hermione's heart soared. She finally had a chance! She felt bad for ruining his bag, so when she approached him she muttered the spell to repair it for him.

Fred glanced around, startled and then he smiled when he looked up and saw her. "Hey, Granger."

Her heart danced when he flashed her that smile. "Hi," she said shyly. She set the card down beside her and helped him gather the rest of his things.

"Thanks," he said as he flashed her that grin again.

Hermione nodded silently as they stood up. She saw him frown at something, and her heart raced as he picked up her card. "Don't forget this."

"Oh!" Her face turned beet red and she suddenly wanted to run away and never look at him again. Why had she thought this was a good idea? "It's… it's not mine," she stammered. "It's yours."

Fred's eyes widened as he looked down at the card. "Wow," he said as he looked at the cover. "Thank you."

She nodded and looked at the ground when he opened it.

 _"_ _You're the best thing that's ever been mine…so won't you be mine?"_

Hermione was pretty sure they both were blushing when he closed the card. Her heart danced again when he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek and she could feel sparks all the way down to her toes.

And then he said the words, "Yes…I'll be yours."


	8. He's got it baaaaaad

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back...ish...I know it's been almost two years or something since I've written anything. Or something like that. Writing just got to be very hard for me and I used any excuse to not write...and now I'm trying to write fanfiction again. Somebody in the random chat on HPFC told me I should write about Fred giving Hermione a goat...and this happened. I hope it's not too rusty. I haven't written in forever. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

"Another Valentine's Day is coming," Fred told George, causing George to look over at Fred curiously.

"Yes….you've never cared about Valentine's Day before."

"I still don't," Fred said quickly.

George narrowed his eyes at his twin. "And yet, you're defensive for some reason."

"There's a girl," Angelina said as she joined in the conversation. Fred's eyes widened. Angelina had been making subtle comments about knowing who he liked… comments he didn't like at all.

"There's a girl?" George and Lee said together.

"Oh, honestly. George, you're his twin. I thought you would've been able to tell when he liked somebody. It's obvious, at least to me."

"Yeah, that and when you asked me out, I turned you down for-" Fred stopped himself as he caught the sharp look in Angelina's eyes. He still wanted to be friends with her, this probably wasn't the best way to go.

"You should do something special for her on Valentine's Day. Get her flowers or something."

Fred made a face as he shook his head stubbornly. "Flowers and chocolates are cliché's Fred Weasley doesn't do cliché's.

"Don't I know that," Angelina muttered. She disappeared around the corner.

"What was that about?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's still hurt that she asked me out and I turned her down. Anyway, I need help with my idea that I have," Fred said as he beckoned the two to move closer.

* * *

Fred heard screams coming from the common room the next day. "THERE'S A GOAT EATING MY CHARMS HOMEWORK! Who would leave a goat in the common room?"

Fred and George grinned at each other until he recognized the voice. "Uh oh." His plan had backfired.

"What?" Lee asked. "This is great!"

"No, it's not!" Fred rushed down the stairs, and Hermione Granger met him at the bottom with her hands on her hips.

"I should've known you had something to do with this."

"How'd-"

"That's a very funny prank."

"It wasn't meant to be a prank," Fred argued, though she cut him off again.

"He ate my homework! You know how many hours I've been in class for… I can't afford to redo anything this year. Third year is killing me. Why did you put a goat in the common room in the first place?"

"Well," Fred couldn't think of anything to say for a moment. He couldn't see how this could end seriously, and she already thought he had pulled a prank on her on purpose.

"Well…one could just say that they have it baaaaaaad for you."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

The goat made a noise, repeating what Fred said. "Baaaaaaaaaaa."

"The goat speaks for itself. It's a baby goat! He's harmless!"

"He ate-"

"Your charms homework, I know…come on. Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out on a date. Because…. I've got it baaaaaaaaad for you." Fred couldn't help but laughing as he said the last part, and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"No. You're asking me out to make fun of me."

"No!" Fred tried to catch her hand, but she pulled it away from him out of his reach.

"What am I supposed to do with a goat?"

"You could….keep it?"

"Oh, honestly. A pet goat? At Hogwarts?"

"Hagrid could keep him," Fred said lamely.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"So…was that a yes to a date?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and stalked out of the common room. But he could've sworn that he saw a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"That went well," he said to nobody in particular.


	9. Caring for a goat

**A/N: Thanks to Lucki from HPFC, I have made a part II chapter from He's got it baaaaaaad. I wanted to write in Hermione's point of view, though Fred is in it at the very end. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that Hagrid had given her extra Care of Magical Creatures homework…she couldn't believe that he was making _her_ care for the stupid goat Fred had insisted on giving her for Valentine's Day.

She really didn't have time to care for a goat. How was she supposed to do that? She stuffed a book about goats in her bag, but not soon enough.

Harry had walked down the stairs again. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm….going to the library," Hermione said, holding up her book in the air.

"This late at night? When there's a mass murderer on the loose?"

"He's not after me, he's after you, remember?" Hermione couldn't help but say, causing Harry to wince.

"I'm sorry," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean that. That was stupid."

"I just didn't want you to go somewhere alone…at least let me go with you."

"No, it's embarrassing… I just have this book that's overdue, and you know I've never had an overdue book before, and…" she broke off when Harry suddenly grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Caring for a goat, part II….so I guess part one was so interesting that you had to do a bit of light reading on goats?" he asked incredulously. He folded his arms. "I may have my silly guy moments, Hermione. But I know you're hiding something here. So please just tell me."

Hermione sighed irritably as she covered her face with her hands. "Fred gave me a stupid goat for Valentine's Day…and Hagrid won't take care of him for me. He says he'd give me extra credit if I took care of him myself, and you know how I am about extra credit…this is the only time I can come take care of him. Why are you laughing?"

Harry had started silently laughing the moment he heard Fred had given Hermione a goat. "Fred gave you a goat?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes. And it's so stupid…he won't answer to any other name but Fred."

"You have a pet goat named Fred?"

"Who has a pet goat named Fred?" Ron walked down the stairs now. "The Marauder's map showed you two down here… what's up? Who has a pet goat named Fred?"

"Hermione does," Harry said, smirking at Hermione.

"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione punched his shoulder lightly.

"That's soooo cute," he said in an exaggerated voice.

"No, it's not cute."

"He's got it baaaaaaaad for you."

"All right, I'm leaving by myself now. I'd rather face Sirius Black alone than put up with this torture."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Harry protested. "I want to meet little Fred."

"Why is he called Fred?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"Because that's the only name the goat will answer to," Hermione said impatiently. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'd rather not get expelled over a goat…especially a goat named Fred."

"No, we're coming with you. I've already got my invisibility cloak," Harry said, pulling it out from his shirt.

"Great, a field trip to care for a goat named Fred," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

The human Fred had heard everything from the top of the staircase. He would have to remember to pay Hagrid tomorrow for sticking to his word for repeatedly calling the goat Fred behind Hermione's back once Hermione had passed him along to Hagrid. If Hermione saw this as a prank, Fred was going to milk it for as long as he could.


End file.
